I Dont Want To Go... (Orange Diamond Fan-Fic)
Hello fellow reader, I have brought this Fan Fiction here to show you ALL of Orange Diamond's sad Regenerations, Well, with that said, here we go! P.S this doesn't follow CC rules, so don't flip out. It is recommended to play this song during reading [[Message_Wall:Orange Diamond | Time To Save Your Universe!!!]] First Regeneration Orange Diamond crawls to his ship, he'd taken a beating from Dark Diamond, his gem was severely cracked, but Dark Diamond was shattered during the fight, so his conscience was clear. Orange Diamond enters his Ship on the floor."Oh my God! Orange, what happened" said Pink Citrine in a panicky tone. "Dark Diamond Got me, but I'm still hanging on" rasped Orange Diamond. "Let me Get Da-" Pink Citirne was Cut Short, Orange Diamond started to glow, his Gem was changing."No... please, Orange, Dont change..." Whispered Pink Citrine with tears in her eyes. "Why not, it won't change anything." Said Orange, he was puzzled, Pink Citrine was his friend, but she never cried over him. "Because, because... I love you, Orange." Said Pink Citrine. " Orange slightly blushed, "I love you too." Said Orange, Orange Diamond burst with Energy, breaking the Ship, Pink Citrine ducked for cover, when it was all over, the Ship was full of smoke., and out of the smoke, walked out the new, Orange Diamond. Second Regeneration "Please, Dont do this" said Puppet Master, hanging off, trying not to fall in the Void. "I'm sorry" Said Orange Diamond, He kicked Puppet Master in their and closed the portal. "YES, WE GOT HIM!" Said Dark Transformium, Stuck in a Cage full of shattering Destabilizers. "Their getting closer, Dark, YOU JUST HAD TO GET STUCK IN THEIR DIDN'T YOU!" Yelled Orange Diamond. "Just leave me here Orange, I've lived a long life." Whispered Dark Transformium. "No, I can't do that, that's not who is am... I could've do so much more, SO MUCH MORE! I've saved countless people and this is the reward the universe gives me!" Yelled Orange Diamond. "ITS NOT FAIR!" Orange Diamond yelled as he flipped a table. "Like I said, leave m-" Orange Diamond swapped places with Dark Transformium. "NO, ORANGE!" Exclaimed Dark Transformium. Orange Diamond was Shattered, but still walking. "It had to come eventually..." Orange Diamond hugged Dark Transformium. "Well, Bye." Said Orange, He burst with Energy again, more powerful this time, it threw Dark Transformium into a wall. Dark Transformium looked at Orange Diamond's New Form. "O-Orange..." Third Regeneration Orange Diamond Fell too the Floor, Puppet Master had escaped the Void, and escaped, Orange Diamond stopped his plan, but he roamed free, and his gem was Shattered. He ran to his ship. "Not again, Orange, please." Cried Pink Citrine, she didn't want to see him Regenerate. "Pink, I don't have a choice, but I have one question before I regenerate". Whispered Orange Diamond as he glowed. "What is it, Orange." Whispered Pink in responese. Orange Diamond Got down on One knee. "Will you marry me?" Said Orange Diamond with hesitation. Pink Citrine put her hand on her mouth and whispered "I will." Pink Kissed Orange Diamond, they stooped, and Orange Diamond backed up. "Well, Goodbye." Orange Diamond Burst into a Ball of energy, it blew the Ship apart. When he was done, He said one thing "Hello, Pink." Fourth Regeneration Orange Diamond Wrapped his Scarf Around Pink Citrine, He gave his Starsaber to Dark Transformium. "Take these, too remember this form." Orange Diamond was dying from a virus, his gem was Shattered already, He glowed. "I love you guys, thank you." They no the looked away as Orange Diamond burst with Energy, when he was done, He hugged both of them. "HAHA, IM NOT MUCH DIFFERENT, Wait, never mind, I am." Dark Transformium and Pink Citrine both burst out laughing. Final Regneration Orange Diamond was Helpless, He was Shattered, and Surrounded by all of his enemies, his friends were locked up. Puppet Master looked down on him "Goodbye, Diamond." Puppet Master pointed his hands at Orange Diamond, He started to glow. "Theirs one thing you all over looked." Orange Diamond Burst with Energy, blasting them all back into a wall. The smoke from the Explsosion glowed, a shadow formed in the smoke, a shadow, with wings. "Well, time to stop you, I guess..." ---- And thats it! Tell me what you think by commenting on these stories, and tell me which one was your favorite! Category:Fan Fiction